howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Snotlout's Fireworm Queen
Snotlout's Fireworm Queen lives on Fireworm Island. She is very protective of her home mostly to keep her eggs safe and she became good terms with Snotlout and mostly Hookfang since they have history. In ''DreamWorks Dragons: The Series'' In Defenders of Berk She was very protective of her firecombs as she saw Snotlout stealing one of the combs from her nest as she began to chase him. As she was going to attack him from the chase Snotlout was saved by Hiccup and Toothless. She was able to take short cut to reach outside from her tunnels to attack but she was attacked by Astrid and Stormfly. As she managed to get to near the firecomb that Snotlout gave to Hookfang, she saw that the thief was trying to protect the Monstrous Nightmare as Hookfang gave her firecomb back to the Fireworm Queen so she wouldn't hurt the young Viking. As she witnessed this bond of theirs she was able to save Hookfang life by biting him to give the venom as it was the cure to give him the fireburst. As Hookfang was very thankful for the Queen. In Race to the Edge Few years later, the Fireworm Queen has return with having scars on her body to look for Hookfang as these two have history together as a trusty ally. Hookfang shown to determine to help no matter what was in the way. As he will gladly to help and protect the Fireworm Queen from her arch enemy. As it was revealed to be the Cavern Crasher trying to find the eggs of the Fireworm Queen. The Fireworm Queen has understood that the bond of Snotlout with Hookfang was strong as she trust Snotlout to take care of the eggs as he admits that he would be most irresponsible but she thinks differently as she notices that Snotlout sang to her baby Fireworm. She even took a direct order from Snotlout as these two bond grown stronger as they worked together to attack Cavern Crasher. She evened combined her fire power with Hookfang to complete dry the mucus off the enemy which worked. As the dragon riders arrive to help out they manage to defeated the Cavern Crasher once and for all. The Fireworm Queen was very thankful that her new allies were able to save the entire nest from getting eaten. Relationships 'Hookfang' She was able to save his life from loosing his fire burst as she witnessed that Hookfang was giving up his life for Snotlout to return the firecomb. As she was able to understand Dragon and human bond was special she was able to give him the venom to save his life. Few Years later she returns to look for Hookfang as these two have history together meaning they have a good bond as they nudge each other. She ask for Hookfang help to save her eggs from her arch enemy the Carven Crasher as he was willing to do everything his power to protect the nest from their predator. Hookfang even came idea to use their fire power together to dry off the Cavern Crasher mucus off as they defeated the predator once and for all. 'Snotlout Jorgenson' At first she didn't like Snotlout when he took the firecomb from her nest as he was thief. As she finally understood why he took the firecomb it was to save Hookfang life as she witnessed their strong bond that made her decide to give the cure to save Hookfang life. Which Snotlout was very thankful what she has done for Hookfang and was shown few years later he will help her what ever the problem was too cause those scars on her body. Abilities Intelligence: She shown to intelligent enough to understand bond of humans and dragons have as proven from Snotlout and Hookfang will sacrifice each other lives. Endurance and Stamina: She was able to take many attacks from Cavern Crasher as she was able to take many wounds with proof on her body: the scars. Her stamina is very high to fight against her arch enemy and search for Hookfang as he might be the only one who can help her and still able to fly all the way home to fight once more. Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 155.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 1.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 2.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 3.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 4.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 5.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 6.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 7.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 8.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 9.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 10.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 11.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 12.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 13.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 14.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 15.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 16.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 17.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 18.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 19.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 20.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 21.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 22.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 23.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 24.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 25.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 26.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 27.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 28.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 29.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 30.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 31.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 32.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 33.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 34.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 35.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 36.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 37.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 38.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 39.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 40.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 41.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 42.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 43.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 44.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 45.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 46.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 47.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 48.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 49.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 50.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 51.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 52.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 53.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 54.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 55.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 56.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 57.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 58.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 59.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 60.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 61.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 62.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 63.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 64.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 65.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 66.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 67.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 68.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 69.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 70.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 71.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 72.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 73.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 74.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 75.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 76.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 77.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 78.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 79.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 80.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 81.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 82.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 83.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 84.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 85.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 86.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 87.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 88.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 89.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 90.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 91.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 92.png Snotlout'S Fireworm Queen 93.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 94.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 95.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 96.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 97.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 98.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 99.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 100.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 101.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 102.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 103.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 104.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 105.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 106.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 107.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 108.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 109.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 110.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 111.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 112.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 113.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 114.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 115.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 116.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 117.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 118.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 119.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 120.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 121.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 122.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 123.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 124.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 125.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 126.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 127.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 128.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 129.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 130.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 131.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 132.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 133.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 134.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 135.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 136.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 137.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 138.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 139.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 140.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 141.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 142.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 143.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 144.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 146.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 147.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 148.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 149.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 150.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 151.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 152.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 153.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 154.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 155.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 156.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 157.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 158.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 159.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 160.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 161.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 162.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 163.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 164.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 165.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 166.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 167.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 168.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 169.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 170.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 171.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 172.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 173.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 174.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 175.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 176.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 177.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 178.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 179.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 180.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 181.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 182.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 183.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 184.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 185.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 186.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 187.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 188.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 189.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 190.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 191.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 192.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 193.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 194.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 195.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 196.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 197.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 198.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 199.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 200.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 201.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 202.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 203.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 204.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 205.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 206.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 207.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 208.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 209.png Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 210.png Notes & References Category:Dragons Category:Females Category:Stoker class Category:Characters Category:Dragon Characters Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Dragons Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk characters Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge dragons Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge characters